1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a stylus pen and an electronic apparatus for receiving a signal from the stylus pen, and more particularly, to a stylus pen having a conductive tip formed at one end thereof to perform a pen function, and a conductive tail formed at the other end to perform an eraser function, and an electronic apparatus which interworks with the stylus pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic apparatuses having a touch screen, such as, for example, a tablet personal computer (PC) or a smart phone, a user may directly input information to the display screen using a stylus pen. In addition, the user may write desired content or edit already written content by bringing the stylus pen into contact with the touch screen.
The stylus pen may be one of various types of pens, according to its implementation method. When the stylus pen is implemented in an electromagnetic resonance method, the stylus pen includes a coil to induce a current by an external magnetic field signal.
When the stylus pen is implemented in an electrically coupled resonance method, the stylus pen includes a conductive tip. Accordingly, when the conductive tip of the stylus pen touches the touch screen of the electronic apparatus or is within a predetermined distance from the touch screen, capacitive coupling is performed between the conductive tip and an electrode in the touch screen.
A coil inductor (for example, having a length of 3 mm phi×2 mm) to which a ferrite coil is connected is used at the tip of the stylus pen to implement a pen function at one end of the stylus pen and implement an eraser function at the other end of the stylus pen. In order to implement other functions, such as the eraser function, a coil inductor, to which a ferrite coil is connected, is required at the other end of the stylus pen. However, when the stylus pen is implemented using the coil inductor, the size of the stylus pen and the manufacturing cost increases. In addition, the other end of the stylus pen, which performs the eraser function, may have a designated eraser shape.